The present invention relates to a measuring device with an integrated light scanning means for detecting the number of revolutions of a rotating member.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,901 to use a laser beam to scan reflection marks on rotating shafts in order to detect the number of revolutions of a rotating shaft.
In the maintenance of machine complexes, it is necessary to determine status data at a plurality of different measuring locations. This status data includes a number of physical parameters such as temperature, number of revolutions, oscillation strength, bearing conditions, cavitation etc. It is significant here for a later evaluation that the determined measurement data are associated with the respective measuring locations at which the measurement data was detected.
It is known for this purpose from U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,707 to equip a vibration measuring device for detecting the oscillation strength at machine bearings with a bar code reader which serves to read bar codes provided at the respective measuring locations for identification of the same.